


Искра, что всё разрушила

by Lunar_the_tramp



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: AU, Bad Ending, Drama, M/M, Minor Violence, Non-Graphic Violence, Rough Kissing, Tricky Barry Allen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:02:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22586809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp
Summary: Когда Тоун нашёл Барри у реактора, он был готов к любому повороту событий... кроме этого.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Eobard Thawne | Harrison Wells
Kudos: 3





	Искра, что всё разрушила

Эобард Тоун явился в этот мир, чтобы мстить. Он прошёл сквозь века и тысячелетия ради жажды отмщения.  
Он жил ненавистью, дышал ею, как чёрным смогом, разлившимся над городом.  
Эобард Тоун ненавидел Барри Аллена, чёртового алого спидстера, Флэша, который постоянно вырывал победу из его трепещущих рук. Ненавидел всеми фибрами своей отравленной местью души. Возвращаясь в прошлое, Тоун мечтал лишь об одном — избавиться от быстроногого героя, уничтожить его самым противоестественным способом, развеять в прах любые упоминания спидстера, дружественного людям.  
И у него, чёрт возьми, почти получилось! Но Флэш опять показал, что ему не страшны далеко идущие планы врага.  
Тоун не знает, что хуже: проигрыш в битве и срыв всех его ожиданий — или полная демобилизация спустя девятнадцать лет. Этот Флэш, взращённый в осторожных руках жёлтого бегуна, не такой — слишком наивный, слишком открытый, слишком... слишком.  
Он подчиняет Тоуна, незаметно и ненавязчиво затягивает на его шее терновую удавку. И когда Эобард понимает это, уже слишком поздно.  
Он влюблён в своего врага. Разве есть унижение хуже?

В последние дни Аллен стал чаще напоминать себя прежнего. Он хмур, задумчив и подозрителен. Джо и все вокруг считают, что он просто взрослеет. А вот у Тоуна другие предположения.  
Барри Аллен тянет к себе Эобарда, словно натягивает сомкнутую на горле цепь. Он явно избегает наставника, но — вот парадокс! — наставника же тянет к нему так же, как Барри и отталкивает.  
Тоун находит Аллена рядом с реактором. Парень сидит на полу и бездумно смотрит перед собой. Эобард подъезжает ближе на своей заряженной каталке и тихо вздыхает:  
— Вот вы где, мистер Аллен, — будто их встреча была совсем нечаянной и не запланированной на несколько дней ранее.  
Барри оборачивается. У него яркие зелёные глаза, отстранённо замечает Тоун перед тем, как потянувшийся вперёд Аллен кладёт ладони на качнувшиеся подлокотники и утыкается пухлыми губами в его собственные, судорожно сжатые, уста.  
Барри целуется аккуратно, нежно, будто оприходует любимую девушку. Вначале Тоун ошеломлённо наблюдает за происходящим, машинально приоткрыв рот и не сопротивляясь. Он слишком обескуражен резким и нехарактерным для юного Флэша поведением. Барри в его представлении должен был делать что угодно, вплоть до его рассекречивания — которое, как и считал Эобард, являлось причиной плохого настроения алого бегуна. Но кажется, депрессивное и подозрительное настроение было вызвано иными причинами.  
Аллена бесит его пассивность. Он нетерпеливо кусает Тоуна за губу, всовывает в приоткрытый рот язык, гладит изнутри нёбо — и Тоун, поддавшись, прикрывает глаза, отдаваясь наслаждению.  
Они целуются, как два альфа-самца, пытаясь доминировать над соперником. От нежности Аллена не осталось и следа — он, словно обезумевшее дикое животное, вжимает наставника в его собственное кресло, перехватывает инициативу, ведёт себя дерзко и агрессивно. Эта агрессия не на шутку заводит Тоуна — он и забыл уже, каково это, встретиться с достойным противником.  
От впрыснувшегося в кровь адреналина Барри начинает неосознанно вибрировать. Эобард чувствует эту дрожь, так как Аллен крепко держит его за запястья, прижимая их к подлокотникам. Вибрация спидстера, так тесно прижимающегося к нему, заставляет самого Эобарда тихонько дрожать.  
И тут он всё понимает.  
Аллен резко разрывает поцелуй. Его тело размывает вибрация, от которой местами расходятся яркие рыжие молнии спидфорса. Эобард дёргает руками, но те надёжно зафиксированы — Флэш когда-то успел стать опасно сильным.   
Спидстеру хорошо рядом с другим спидстером. Но прочувствованная вибрация при тесном контакте становится обоюдной.  
Тоун чувствует, как судорожно сжимаются удерживающие его руки. Рыжие молнии почти блекнут на фоне ярко-алых, как всполохи крови, искр негативного спидфорса. В зелёных глазах зажигается ярость — и словно не было тех долгих лет в варварском времени прошлых технологий.  
Аллен хватает его за горло и с силой прикладывает об стену. В голове тут же поселяется пустота. Эобард судорожно хватается за удерживающую его руку — всё происходит слишком быстро даже по меркам спидстера, и он просто не успевает среагировать. Флэш бьёт кулаком по панели и швыряет поверженного и дезориентированного врага в открывшуюся мета-клетку.  
Тоун оглушённо мотает головой, постепенно приходя в себя. Но уже слишком поздно.  
Это его очередное поражение.


End file.
